Hanging By A Moment A PWP
by Hell's Author
Summary: Sarah has a agruement in her mind while a heaty moment with Jerath rated m for a reason leamony! R&R PWP Title was changed


He took your brother'

He kissed her. Hard soft …..Whatever it was glories, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She tried to fight back by putting her hands on his chest and pushing, searching for an escape….

Big Mistake

Too much passion…..

She lost the fight

'He made you go through hell to get your brother back.'

'So?'

He almost turned him into a goblin.'

'And, he is hot.'

'……..'

'I win'

Sarah's mind gave up as she let go of it and gave into Jeraths passion. Her hands slid up his silky white shirt, and tangled them in to his soft vibrant hair.

He smirked he knew he won, from the first moment she stepped into his labyrinth he would either get Toby or her, unknowingly she made that choice. He won. He won...

Sarah.

He made his way down her neck attacking the pale skin. Biting, nipping kissing hell everything and anything. Soon enough he made his way to the nape of her neck.

So far he got:

Kiss tense then relax

Bite whimper

For all those keeping track at home its Sarah 0 Jareth 2

Her whimpers and pants just edged him on She was making him way to aroused. It was driving him crazy.

Sarah 1 Jareth 2

It was like there sensations of there first mixed with much experience.

Eventually her hands left his hair and started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was off she ran her fingers over his well chiseled chest. She loved how he shivered and tensed before relaxing under her touch. His breath became heavier, as he placed the palms of his hands on either side of her on the wall that trapped her.

She studied him, his gorgeous torso and face. His eyes closed mouth slightly parted. As her hands traveled downward just barely brushing her hand against his hard arousal. An inaudible moan left Jareth's lips. A quick thought came through Sarah's minds slowly slipping her hand into his pants she gently grabbed his erection; He gasped and arched slightly into her touch as she gently squeezed the erection beneath her hands. Her warm hand circled his flesh all he could do was groan and press up into her.

She slid her hand more firmly around him and squeezed gently, stroking him up and down. She smiled at the admission and settled into stroking him and watching his reactions to her touch. He looked pleasantly disheveled. She felt a certain amount of pride at creating the delightful scene.

Not really considering her actions, she bent and licked over the dewy head of his length, tasting him. Jareth jerked hard under her and groaned low in his chest. Taking the reaction as encouragement, she dipped her head further and slid her mouth around him. Quivering hands laced into her hair and clenched slightly with each lick and stroke she made with her mouth and tongue.

Jareth felt the burning and tightening in his groin that signaled the coming end, and couldn't help but wonder how he'd let the situation get this out of control. Again he inwardly cursed his tendency towards long dry-spells, and what appeared to be a weak will when it came to beautiful women. "Sarah," he gasped out. "I'm very close."

"Mmhm," she mumbled around him and redoubled her efforts, stroking him hard with her hand and moving her mouth over his sensitive head.

"Sarah," he moaned. "Please." He arched his hips and felt his orgasm rip through his groin.

Sarah nearly choked as he surged deep into her mouth and pulsed hard, spilling himself down her throat and over her tongue. He tasted bitter and salty, but not enough to make her pull away. She swallowed and moved her mouth gently over him as he sagged gasping for air.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand his chest heaving as though he'd just run for miles. "You're a witch," he grumbled softly.

Sarah smiled as she looked up at him but before she could a pair of soft silkily lips were on hers. Roughly a strong hand grabbed her wrists and trapped them above her head. Kissing her hard shoving his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Soon enough he had striped them both of there clothes, and the started a dance. A dance that has been so since the beginning of time


End file.
